


In Which Harry Attempts To Teach Eggsy To Ballroom Dance

by Clockworkpulse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkpulse/pseuds/Clockworkpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Kingsman needs to know how to ballroom dance. It's Eggsy's turn to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Attempts To Teach Eggsy To Ballroom Dance

Dancing was easy. Anyone could do it but it took work to dance _well_. Took patience, dedication, and hard work. Dancing was plenty of fun. Nobody ever said that learning to dance _was_.

Eggsy would consider himself a well enough dancer but that was for regular dancing. The type one might see at clubs or even a wedding when the DJ was playing something upbeat. He did not know how to ballroom dance, however. Oh he had seen others do so before but he had never picked it up for himself. Never did he think he might have some use for it.

But when one was part of Kingsman, one needed to know such things. Was almost as essential as knowing how to use a gun or kill a man. 

And who better to teach Eggsy to ballroom dance than Harry Hart?

~

The Kingsman Tailor Shop was closed for the day, offering plenty of privacy as the door was locked and the shutters closed. No missions to be on or meetings to attend meant that Harry and Eggsy graced the shop with their presence. Harry seemed perfectly at ease masquerading as a tailor and Eggsy was picking up a thing or two as well.

Eggsy had just finished cleaning up one of the dressing rooms and when he came out, the furniture had been pushed towards the walls to leave plenty of bare space.

“What’s all this now?” Eggsy asked.

“It has come to my attention that you do not know how to ballroom dance. So I am going to teach you.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“No, Eggsy.” And yes, Harry was indeed dead serious.

“I don’t need to learn to ballroom dance.”

“You are a Kingsman, Eggsy. There will be countless times where you will have to attend a high class event and should someone ask you for a dance, it will be expected that you know how,” Harry explained, going to stand in the middle of the open space. Eggsy took that as his cue to move over and stand in front of Harry. He supposed there was no arguing with him.

“You will be leading,” Harry informed him. “So that means you will step forward as I step back, my right hand will be in your left, and your right hand will be on my left shoulder blade as my left hand will be on your right shoulder at the seam of your sleeve.”

“So I’m the man for this dance?” Eggsy asked with a smirk.

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry replied with a sigh as he closed his eyes. It was more to hide just a hint of amusement dancing in them than anything else. “Come, let’s begin.”

~

As was common with learning to ballroom dance, they were starting off with the box step. Harry would be counting off the steps as they went.

“One, two, thr-”

“ _Shit_. Sorry, Harry,” Eggsy apologized as he stepped on Harry’s foot. He looked up to see Harry’s reaction but there was none, simply that same calm that Harry had been wearing the whole time.

“That’s alright,” Harry reassured him. “Let’s start over. One, t-” And again. This time on the other foot too. Oops. “It’s fine. You are just beginning to learn. This is to be expected.”

“I might not know how to really ballroom dance but I do know one move.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Harry asked. In the blink of an eye, Eggsy dipped Harry down. He smiled at the older man. “Ah yes, very amusing. Full of surprises as always, Eggsy. Now please return me to a standing position.”

Eggsy did as he was told but was clearly amused by his own actions. Harry merely shook his head.

“Let’s begin again.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

~

They practiced for nearly two hours before Harry let Eggsy go. The younger Kingsman had made quite an improvement. A quick study he was which served in his favor but there was still more to learn, of course.

“I will see you in the morning, Eggsy.”

“See ya, Harry.”

Harry closed the door to the tailor shop once more before going to pour himself a stiff drink and take a seat on the chaise lounge. His feet hurt like hell.


End file.
